Performing a product-based query across a social network is often a tedious task that often yields inconsistent results. For example, a user may send a query in a free form message to the closest-linked people in the user's social network. However, this approach has a low probability of success. As another example, a user may use information in social network profiles to identify which contacts should receive a query. For instance, if a query relates to a particular kitchen appliance, a user might send the query to people who are interested in cooking. Again, this approach is very unreliable.